New Year, New Things
by muaaimoi
Summary: Different people react differently to the same situation. This is how Sheldon and Penny go about love.Happy New Year! Sp Love


_**New Year, New Things**_

**by: muaaimoi**

_This is how Penny realizes she likes Sheldon:_

" Sheldon, sweatie, what are you doing?" Penny asks.

" I would think it fairly obvious Penny" He replies shortly. His eyes dont even flick toward her. This is Sheldon cooper in all his glory. Busy spraying Arrows.

" Yes, I can see that. I just don't see why."

" Because flame throwers and the kind of fire arms that take off a corpses head are Illegal in California Penny. Arrow's on the other hand are easily made flamable and very few people have a problem with you stock piling them. Besides, I'm just in time for the new year cleaning."

He looks up at her then, self satisfied smile in place. It's the only one that doesn't make him seem to be in pain. Or you know, deranged. Penny is completely unprepared for the wave of warmth that washes over her. Seeming to pool suspiciously close to her heart.

"Oh" She says, despite his explanation bringing up more questions than it answered." Oh"

_This is how penny flirts:_

" Put it on moon pie!" Penny shouts near the top of her lungs. Her hands are crossed over her breast and the glare on her face is magnificent. It has alreasy sent Raj scurrying to the bathroom.

But Sheldon is a completely different animal ,and he glares right back. Eyes hooded, with his hands fisted at his side's.

"Never " He growls, his voice dropping into a register Penny often forgot he had.

Leonard watches exasperated from the couch as Penny and Sheldon go toe to toe yet again. All over a stupid new years hat. " Guy's come on its a new year , lets not fight" He interjects, resumig his role as the only sane one among them.

They ignore him.

All Howard does is bring another fistful of chips to his mouth. He always enjoys heir battles. He gets to see Sheldon loose it with out any danger to himself. Also, Penny is really hot when shes mad.

As for Penny, well, its not often Sheldon will let himself get this close to her, and if she has to shout at him over something stupid to enjoy it, then so be it. She shifts and brings her arms down and even tighter around her body, forcing her shirt down and exposing the top of her breasts for Sheldon's viewing pleasure. If his eyes widen as he stares her down,well, she's certainly not gonna mention it.

Her self satisfaction gives way to annoyance when he bolts.

No one follows her as she runs after him.

_This is how Sheldon gets a clue:_

.Knock.

"Sheldon."

.Knock.

"Sheldon."

.Knock.

"Sheldon." Penny calls," You can't barricade yourself up in my room sweetie."

"Penny" Sheldon replies," While in retrospect, I clearly made the tactical error of turning towards your apartment instead of my well stockpiled room, I'm quite sure I can wait out the New Year in here. The bathroom is rather conveniently placed on this side of the doorway."

" Not what I mean honey."

"Honey? Penny corr-" The door banging open interrupts him rather nicely Penny thinks.

Sheldon gapes at her.

" The door broke a while ago" Penny explains as she advances towards him. Much like a Lioness goes after her prey. All predator strength and deadly intention.

Sheldon is rather stunned while his mind makes the comparison, and it isn't until she's tackled him onto the bed that he realizes his mistake. Penny has his belt in her hands in a heart beat, and While Sheldon can remember everything he experiences, the swiftness of it all gives him the impression of a blur. Next thing he knows he's tied to her headboard.

" Penny " Sheldon says, very softly. Its suddenly very quiet in the room. All he can hear is their panting ( And when had he started breathing so hard?).

" Penny" He says again, she's moving shifting so that she straddles his hips. She looks him straight in the eye and almost leisurely bends over him. Penny is never quite covered up. And while he had gotten an eyeful at his apartment due to her inconveniently placed arms and his height, he's seeing even more 's bra is pale pink. He flushes the second he realizes hes staring. Screwing his eyes shut and waiting for her vengeance. He'd been blatantly obvious, she knew he'd _seen_ and..She hadnt moved.

Impossibly, the thought make's him more aware of her. Her weight on his hips. The soft sound of their breathing and her arms holding her up at his sides, caging him in (as if it's not enough that she has him bound).

"Penny" He breathes, eyes flickering open. Penny's eyes hadn't left his face. And the picture she made spread over him, barely a sliver of air between them. It's too much. Sheldon feels himself reacting . He attempts to stop it. Penny is currently sitting in the most unfortunate place for this. If he gets hard she'll know. But he cant stop it ( And he hasn't had such little control of himself since puberty when the wind blowing south was enough to...)

" Sheldon" Penny says, chest heaving," Look at me."

Sheldon looks into her green eyes and he knows. He knows that, aside from the adhesive duck debacle, every eyeful he's ever gotten from Penny she has given him. Every touch had been deliberate and the way she'd positioned herself had been on purpose. She had wanted him to see.

It make's him want to look at her. Under Penny's round bottom his dick twitches it's interest and Penny grins.

" Arent you happy to see me?"

_This is how Penny knows it's love: _

Sheldon wears the stupid hat. The guy's shoot her impressed, or congratulatory looks. She smiles, and it has nothing to do with it.

Penny welcomes the New Year with thought's of darkening blue eyes and heady, intense, kisses. Under the collar of Sheldon's Superman shirt is a lovely hickey. He pulls his sleeves all the way down so the marks made by his belt are covered. When they begin the count down his hands find hers between their touching thighs. Their fingers interlace and he ignores that hers are stained orange from cheetos.

_This might be how Sheldon says "I love you":_

During the count down Sheldon leans down and whispers, for her ears only, " While the center is considered optimum, if I must be made to choose, I'd prefer the right side of the bed."

**_Happy New Year! 2012 baby, hope you guys have a great year !_**


End file.
